A Rival's Battle
by Moocow123450
Summary: Ever wonder what your rival's Pokemon thinks when their trainer is fighting a battle and has a clear type disadvantage, but refuses to switch? This is s one shot that is an experiment in shifting Point of View. Rated K just in case.


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Pokémon. I don't own Charmander. I don't own Bellsprout. Essentially, I own nothing *cries***

(Rival's PoV)

"Is that a challenge I hear? I choose you, Marcargo." Of course, my rival sends out a squirtle, but I don't budge, despite having a bellsprout. You see, my Pokémon must be able to defeat anyone in any condition, even one that bodes poorly Of course, I naturally will get the marcargo knocked out rather quickly, but I don't care. I have three Pokémon left, and he has three Pokémon left. We're evenly matched.

(Charmander's PoV)

I at last hear the words. "I choose you, Charmander." As I pop out, I am eager to battle. Until I see who I'm battling. _That idiot trainer of mine sent me up against a squirtle. What on earth could he be thinking?_ The squirtle, looking at me, said something that translated to "Hah, I'm going to destroy you, like I did with the other fire type." I nearly died with anger at my trainer. He has a bellsprout, who can easily win this match up. Then the squirtle continued with, "I haven't met a single grass type on your team yet."

My trainer then said, "Charmander, use flamethrower." He is being very very stupid right now. I can't believe he's making me use an ineffective move right now. Sighing, I just used flamethrower; then I got pounded with water gun. The shock on his face just made me angrier as I fainted.

(Bellsprout's PoV)

After Charmander fainted, that idiot trainer of mine sent me out. I attacked with vine whip, which have worked wonderful had the other trainer not sent out a daramuka. Praying that my own trainer would switch out, he didn't. Instead, he ordered me to used vine whip again. I was instantly knocked out and then replaced.

(Whooper's PoV)

After my idiot trainer's mistake at letting Bellsprout faint, he sent me out. I looked at the other Pokémon with a malicious glare of success. However, the other trainer retrieved his daramuka and then sent out a tangela. He, already having the other Pokémon faint, couldn't switch me out. It was just me and a Tangela. Needless to say, I knocked out really quickly.

(Rival's PoV)

I can't believe my elite team of Pokémon lost. Clearly, it is their fault and not at all my fault. I need to train them harder and then win via brute force. This plan couldn't possibly fail. Unfortunately, in the end, I paid my rival 1500 poke before blacking out.

IIII

I decided to start training my Whooper first. I sent him out against a wild Bellsprout, it should be an easy enough match for him, after all.

(Whooper's PoV)

Really? Is he really doing this? It's basic logic. Grass beats water. THEN WHY IS HE DOING THIS? While my idiot trainer continues to defy basic logic, I get beaten. At least, I would have if I wasn't stronger than the bellsprout. Then, of course, when we lose, it's not his fault. He never makes any errors of course. We're simply not strong enough. As I win, he encounters a wild marcargo, which I knock out with ease. He switches me out for a charmander.

(Charmander's PoV)

As I get switched out, a wild Whooper appears. Of course, basic logic says to switch to Bellsprout, but unfortunately, basic logic doesn't exist in my trainer's world. Instead, all that is there is brute force. I get knocked out, as usual, and of course it's my fault. I spend the rest of my day in my Pokeball, steaming that he won't get basic logic to use type match ups.

(Bellsprout's PoV)

If I could talk, I would teach my trainer so much. He is clearly inadequate in training and battling. Case in point- if a Gliger appears and you have a grass Pokémon, a water Pokémon, and a fire Pokémon, what would you do? Switch the water Pokémon, right? What does he do? Switch to me. *sigh* I guess I have to live with it. I do wish he would just hurry up and get himself a spiritomb though. He would easily win with something without weakness. In the end, I guess I have to live with the stupidity of my trainer. Even though I really don't want to.

(Rival's PoV)

I can't believe my Pokémon are fainting during basic training. This place must be too hard for them. I just sigh, and go to an easier spot- they ought to always win in any situation, even when they are at a disadvantage. Though I probably should start battling with that advantage. Nah, instead I'm going to win by brute force. Because that's how battles should win, right?

**A/N:** **This is actually something I wrote up to experiment with shifting Point of view. I am planning on doing another Pokémon fan fiction, and I want to see if I should focus on a sole Pokémon or a party of them.**


End file.
